


Know your place... (Saren x OC)

by GhostFreakFan01



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Aliens, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love-hate - Freeform, Multi, Rascism, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFreakFan01/pseuds/GhostFreakFan01
Summary: -Warning for slight abuse (but it will get better)--if you feel uncomfortable, please don't continue reading and I'm sorry in advance-Misty just arrived at the Citadel... her first time leaving her home, Earth. She is waiting to join a human colony however, it is attacked by the Geth. She is also an old friend of Commander Shephard.Misty is now fearful knowing that there are aliens around that want her dead just for being a human...she is anxiously awaiting for the next ship back to Earth. However, that doesn't go out as planned when she runs into a Turian named Saren Arterius. Who completely hates the human race and thinks that they should be put in their  rightful place.





	Know your place... (Saren x OC)

"I can't wait until we get to the Citadel!" A human girl with brown hair said sitting next to me. 

"I've been there once already! It's huge and beautiful- have you ever been to the Citadel?"

I didn't answer her right away, My mind was somewhere else at the moment. I was thinking about landing and seeing my old friend, John Shephard. He was the one who suggested me to be apart of one of the many human colonies that they are creating on nearby planets. It has been awhile since we last spoken to each other but, I figured that it was for a good reason. Surely he remembers that I would arrive today..

"No...no I haven't been anywhere off of Earth.." I explained. "I'm a bit nervous I'd admit."

"Just be nice and don't stare." The girl suggested to me. I'm guessing she means, don't stare at the aliens because I'm not used to seeing them....I decided that was good advice and I should stick with it. Even though I did my research on the different alien species living here already.

"If you need any help with directions, you can ask someone who is kind enough to tell you where to go or they have VI units set up everywhere that can help you." The girl explains.

"Thanks for the advice!" I said with a smile.

"We are arriving at the Citadel, you can leave the ship when it is safely docked in t-minus 5 minutes." The Captain's said as it ranged throughout the intercom.

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" The girl asked.

"Misty, Misty Pierce" I replied as the girl reached out to shake my hand, which I shook her hand in return.

"You can call me Jacelyn." She responded.

"We have arrived at the Citadel, enjoy your stay." 

"That's our queue..see you." Jacelyn said walking into the crowd before completely disappearing out of Misty's sight. 

I suppose that I should explain more about myself and get more into detail why I'm here.  
Like I said, my name is Misty Pierce and I lived on Earth my entire life. (23 years of it to be exact) I never thought that I would be at the Citadel....let alone space. Also like I mentioned before, Shephard recommended me to be apart of the newest Human colony. Since I am an old friend of his...

Appearance wise, I'm what you would say average ....not totally beautiful but not totally hideous. I have ghosty pale skin which made me look dead 24/7 and to top that off I have white-nearly silver colored hair with silver-blue eyes. I have many people ask me if I am albino or if I'm deadly sick with something because of it....but enough talk about that.

You might ask what my hobby or profession is...well I can assure you that it has not a thing to do with the military. I am artist...but you might say "What does that have to do with anything?" Well, I'm an art teacher, I really want to open a Art Studio to give humans something fun to do at the colony....maybe even open one here so I can learn some alien art techniques and even teach art itself.

But a girl can only dream....

I realized while I was thinking to myself, everyone aboard had already left.

"Miss, you ready to leave yet?" A man said...guessing he was a guard or something like that.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my mind was thinking elsewhere.." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, Miss, have a great time at the Citadel." The man said as I left the ship. 

Jacelyn was right...the Citadel was huge and beautiful....but then it started to give me a little douse of anxiety... but I tried to keep that under control. Panicking in a big place like this would only get me lost or something.

I waited for a few minutes to see if Shephard would show up...I tried contacting him twice but no answer. Perhaps he was busy or just forgotten completely..

Even though the thought of that made me upset, I needed to at least find a hotel or a restaurant to eat at...I couldn't just wait around forever.

I started to walk but, accidentally bummed into someone which knocked me and my things to the ground.

"Watch where you are going, human." said an angry male voice. It was obviously not a human just by the sound of it.

"I'm soo so sorry, I didn't-" I said picking up my things while getting back to my feet again.

"Didn't mean to? Save it. Your already wasted my time already, human!" Yelled the alien male.

I realized that he was a Turian....we had a war with them once...which is how I recognized his species. He was middle aged or somewhere around than. He was different tones or greys with piercing blue eyes that seemed to naturally glow. Beautiful but kind of terrifying to look at.

"I'm sorry?" I said sensing the hatred in his voice.

"You humans are nothing but a bother!" He said nudging me out of the way.

"Hey! What's your problem-" I yelled turning around to face him, only to see that no one was there.

I looked around to see if there was anyone else at the landing docks with me....not a soul.  
Maybe I just imagine that Turian....my anxiety is getting worse...

 

 

\------------------------------ End Transmission-   
-Enter-   
Saren Arterius- P.O.V  
-Date Log #294-  
-Subject: Humans  
-Sent to: Nihlus Kryik 

Humans have been more a problem to me lately, they don't belong in space period....why are they here?   
Just now,one had the NERVE to bump into me!

-Enter-  
Nihlus Kryik-

I understand that you are just not used to the humans evolving so quickly but they are harmless, Saren...  
And I'm sure the human didn't mean to...

-Enter-  
Saren Arterius-

Don't tell me you've forgotten what they did to our kind those many years ago!? What they did to my brother....  
I don't care if she meant to or not! If I see her again, I'll make her sorry for it!

-Enter-  
Nihlus Kryik-

I haven't, but, we hurt the humans too Saren, just as much as they did to our kind. We need to look to the future not the past...  
\----End Transmission----

Saren quickly logged off after that. Nihlus didn't understand..he was too young and too foolish. He doesn't see that the human race is just trying to take over the whole entire galaxy..

Saren knew this because of how humans would act on Earth. Humans would throw other humans off their own land, cause wars over land...what makes humans so different now? If they do this to their own kind, they will do this to everyone! 

He actually wanted to this happened, because then he and his fellow Turian warriors could have their revenge on the human kind..

He would make sure of it.


End file.
